I'm Back Revised
by Shi no Tenshi Tuski no Hime
Summary: Same as the last one but more compact
1. Default Chapter

Serenity Lillian Potter looked out her bedroom window staring out at the busy Tokyo street. She had lived in Japan since she was two when her parents were killed by an evil wizard.  
  
Since she was being protected by her father she was sent to her Aunt Ilene. While her brother Harry was sent to their Aunt Petunia because their mother had been the one holding him. Serenity realized what time it was, she and the girls had a concert in about an hour.  
  
When Serenity got to the auditorium there was a half hour till the concert.  
  
"Serena you were almost late" Amy said Serenity had invited her cousin to come to the concert so that her Aunt and Uncle could relax at home alone. A call came five minutes till it started. Serenity was the lead singer the song they played first was Only Hope by Mandy Moore. As the lights went on the music started out slow.  
  
There's a song that starts inside on my soul  
  
One that I've tried to write over  
  
And over again  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
  
But you sing to me over  
  
And over again   
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now that your my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
  
Of your galaxy dancing  
  
And laughing and laughing again  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
  
Sing to me of the plans  
  
That you have for me over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now that your my only hope  
  
I give you me destiny  
  
I'm giving you all of me  
  
I want your symphony  
  
Singing at all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs  
  
I'm giving it to you  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now that your my only hope  
  
When the song ended there was a huge applause the concert went great after that soon the concert was over Serenity and Sammy got onto her bike a really HOT Harley that was baby blue and had silver swirls on it. It had been a gift from Amara when they had beat Chaos. Darien had gone back to the US after Serenity had broken it off much to the girls dislike but they were not meant to be anymore.  
  
When they pulled up to the house there was something wrong. There was a picture of a skull with a snake going in the mouth and out one of the eye's it was a dark green color. Serenity recognized it as the dark mark she saw it as she was being lead from her home after it had been destroyed. Sammy had already ran inside the house.  
  
"Aunt Ilene Uncle Kenji any one here?" Serenity yelled she heard Sammy yell from the parlor, when she got there she saw her Aunt and Uncle dead they looked to be petrified. Serenity flipped up her communicator she hit the picture of Pluto. "Trista, I need you at my house now only bring the outers for the second" Trista nodded a few minutes later all the outer scouts arrived along with the ministry officials.  
  
"Hime what happened?" Amara asked when they stepped into the house, Serenity didn't answer her instead she turned to the ministry people.  
  
"About bloody time you got here" Serenity said to the one women she turned to look at her.  
  
"Who do you think your talking to young lady?" she asked her.  
  
"Tell me your name and then I'll tell you mine baka" she replied  
  
"My name is Nymphadora Tonks and you are?" Tonks asked  
  
"Serenity Lillian Potter, if you want to confirm it ask Albus Dumbledore he sent me here for my protection" she replied surprising every one in the room. Amara looked at Serenity weirdly.  
  
"Since when is your name Serenity Potter I thought it was Serena Tuskino?" she asked. Serenity turned to the girls.  
  
"It has always been Serenity Potter my Aunt and Uncle took me in when my parents where killed when I was two you also think that I'm a natural blonde with blue eye's" Serenity closed her eye's with a flash of silver there stood a beautiful girl with long black hair the hair sported bright red streaks, the girl was five feet eight inches with bright green eyes with silver flecks in them.  
  
Serenity turned to Trista who didn't seem surprised at her hime's look "Do I still own the house in Little Surrey I think its number three Privet drive?" she asked Trista nodded.  
  
Serenity smirked "Looks like we are going to England" she turned to the ministry people "I have to start planing funerals so please rap this up and leave." Serenity again opened her communicator and pressed the button with all of the inner's signs on it. When the girls popped up on her screen demanding to know who she was.  
  
"Shut up for a second baka's and I'll explain" when they shut up she went on. "this is me I have a lot of explaining to do just get over to my house and don't argue pyro" she said then she shut the communicator. Soon everything had been explained to the girls and the ministry people had left Sammy was still asleep (He had passed out After finding his parents) Serenity stood watching him for a few minutes.  
  
"Hime are you sure you want to move to England, what will happen with the girls?" Trista asked  
  
"The scouts will be coming with me the house in Little Surrey had ten bedrooms and a guest room each room has it's own bathroom attached" Serenity answered the silently moved to the living room "We will be leaving after we have the funeral for my aunt and uncle" Trista had to leave shortly after that to make sure everything was ready for the girls when they arrived.  
  
Harry Potter was sitting in his back yard he was avoiding Dudley and his gang. He sat up when he heard the sounds of a truck backing up into the yard next to his Uncles house. What was in the truck was three vary wicked cars one was a baby blue Harley, the next one to come off was a dark blue Ferrari GT, and the final one was a silver Ford escape with heavy tinted window's. A girl with black hair came out of the house she saw the cars and turned.  
  
"Serenity-hime, Amara-papa your cars are here" the girl called another black haired girl came running out of the house the difference between the girls was the one that came running out of the house had bright red streaks in her hair. Then a 'guy' came running out 'he' went straight to the Ferrari inspecting it, both of the people where about to get in/on to the vehicles when another girl walked out of the house.  
  
"Don't even think about it, you both are grounded till next summer. My car is the only one allowed to be driven and only by me, and don't think I'll forget now put them in the garage and get in the house NOW" the woman said both of the people backed away from the car pouting as they walked back in the house. When one of the girls came running right back out followed be a man with a long white beard. Harry recognized Albus Dumbledore, but at the second he looked mad.  
  
"Serenity Lillian Potter what in bloody hell are you doing in England?" he asked in a soft voice but still load enough for Harry to hear.  
  
"I'm after blood Dumbledore Voldy moldy's gone to far this time I wasn't powerful enough to save my parents and I wasn't there when he killed my Aunt and Uncle, his bloody head is mine" she replied in a cold voice even scaring Dumbledore. "And of course for the ball this all hollows eve you did sign the Elements to play (A/n I couldn't think of another name) now we have a practice session would you like to stay?" she asked Dumbledore nodded. They walked into the house.  
  
As they walked into the studio that made up one of the dinning rooms, Serenity noticed that everyone including Sammy was in there the girls where checking their instruments.  
  
"which song do you guy's wanna do first?" Serenity asked then  
  
"I don't give a damn" was the response from everyone. Serenity nodded and went to her guitar and began to tune it.  
  
Every time you go away  
  
It actually kinda makes my day  
  
Every time you leave you slam the door  
  
You pick your words so carefully  
  
You hate to think your hurting me  
  
Cuz I don't give it up  
  
I don't give a damn  
  
What you have to say about that  
  
You know I don't give it up  
  
I don't give a damn  
  
What you say about that  
  
You know I'm not gonna cry  
  
About some stupid guy  
  
A guy who thinks he's all that  
  
We where just hanging out  
  
So why did you kiss me on the mouth  
  
You thought the way you taste would get me high  
  
You went to all your friend s to brag  
  
Guys are always such a drag  
  
Don't you know the only reason  
  
I only kissed you to say good bye  
  
Cuz I don't give it up  
  
I don't give a damn  
  
What you have to say about that  
  
You know I don't give it up  
  
I don't give a damn  
  
What you say about that  
  
You know I'm not gonna cry  
  
About some stupid guy  
  
a guy who thinks he's all that  
  
I don't give it up  
  
I don't give a damn  
  
What you have to say about that  
  
You know I don't give it up  
  
I don't give a damn  
  
What you say about that  
  
You know I'm not gonna cry  
  
About some stupid guy....  
  
Serenity finished the song out, when she was done everyone was sitting in the living room talking about how to get all the girls minus Trista into the school Dumbledore figured that Amara and Michelle could be teachers, Michelle would be a music teacher and Amara the defense against the dark arts teacher, which was fine with them.  
  
"Dumbledore when can I tell Harry?" Serenity asked the older man. "Or when can I go see Aunt Molly(that's what she calls Mrs. Weasley)?" Serenity had to do the puppy dog eye's.  
  
"You can go see Molly but do not let the two younger Weasley's see you or they will tell Harry he and the others can find out the first day of school" Dumbledore told her  
  
"You know that's not fair to Harry, for the fact that he could get to know me over the summer and not have a heart attack the first day of school" Serenity said wisely. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Yes but he will know because he heard me yell at you earlier and that he will be at the Weasley's and you can tell him after you have seen Molly" he said  
  
"Do you know Albus that you are contradicting your self" He only grinned a large sweat drop appeared on everyone in the room besides Serenity.  
  
"I will leave tomorrow night to give Aunt Molly time to adjust to me being in England, and to give Harry time to get there" Serenity told everyone "and only one other person will be coming with me" she also stated.  
  
Molly Weasley watched a beautiful black phenix come flying in the window. She had just finished dinner dishes, the rest of the family including Bill, Charlie, and Harry were in the living room playing chess or reading the twins where in their room. Molly walked over to the bird and opened the letter that was attached to its leg.  
  
Aunt Molly  
  
It's me Serenity, don't show this letter to anyone besides for Uncle Arthur. I will be visiting tomorrow Dumbledore told me that Harry was already over I will be bringing a friend with me.  
  
Sere  
  
P.S. I am going to Hogwarts this year.  
  
Molly dropped the letter, she went to the kitchen door and asked her husband to come in to the kitchen.  
  
"Molly what's going on?" he asked Molly handed him the letter, he smiled. "now I cannot wait fro tomorrow" they laughed. 


	2. Default Chapter

Here are the age's of every one this is also an alternate to Harry Potter five I don't feel like going though the book at the second.  
  
Serenity and the Inner's = 16  
  
Outer's = 20  
  
Trista = do we wanna know and it's not acceptable to ask a woman's age  
  
Harry and friends = 15  
  
Fred and George = 17  
  
Bill = 20  
  
Charlie = 22  
  
Serenity was looking at the fireplace they where going to use floo powder to get to the Weasley's. Serenity was more nervous about meeting her younger brother and seeing the twins again.( the twins and Serenity were friends when they were little) Serenity and Amara were not leaving for another twenty minutes.  
  
"Amara can we not leave already I wanna see the look on Aunt Molly's face when we get there not to mention Harry's?" Serenity begged Amara shook her head.  
  
"Not yet kitten we have to wait a few more minutes, besides anticipation is the best way to go" Amara told the teenager. "Besides, you can stand a little more patience yourself" Serenity threw a pillow at her, but Amara caught it. Serenity started pacing around the living room floor.  
  
"ok Serenity it's time to go" both girls grabbed a hand full of the powder.  
  
"The Burrow" they yelled one right after another. Serenity hated floo powder it always got her dizzy. Soon she came to a crashing halt in the Weasley's kitchen in front of her stood Amara and Mrs. Weasley who immediately hugged the young girl.  
  
"Aunt Molly can't breath need air" Serenity gasped out Amara just laughed as Molly let Serenity go.  
  
How have you been child I haven't seen you since you where two?" she turned to Amara "And you I haven't seen since your last race" Amara blushed.  
  
"Sorry Aunt Molly(Amara is Molly's real niece) but I haven't left Japan since then because of some miner details that had to be taken care of, now where are the terrible twins?" Amara asked  
  
"they and everyone else are in Diagon ally getting school supplies" Molly replied "We are suppose to meet them at gringotts in fifteen minutes" they grabbed the floo powder again and called out Diagon ally. All to soon they stood in the dinning room of the leaky cauldron, Molly waved hi to the inn keeper Tom. When they were in Diagon ally they went straight to the bank Amara instantly saw her uncle and cousins.  
  
"Uncle Arthur" she yelled as she ran to the front of the bank. She turned around and yelled "Aunt Molly, Serenity will you please hurry up?" Arthur sweat dropped when they finally got caught up with her Amara had already said hello to every one.  
  
"Hello Uncle Arthur," "FRED AND GEORGE Weasley get over here now" Molly called the twins had left the group to speak to some of their friends, when they heard their mother yell they ran back to the group upon seeing Serenity and Amara they closed in on them.  
  
"Sere your back, cool" Fred said  
  
"Amara I owe you for that last prank but I got in to trouble at school for using it but it was fun" George rambled out  
  
"You guy's know I don't think the younger Weasley's remember me?" Serenity said the twins got the evil smile's on "Don't even think about it you two, you know my brother's with them" Serenity warned they immediately pouted.  
  
"Sere your no fun anymore" they said  
  
"But you will be during the school year you know there's going to be a ball this year, but I like the band that's playing" Serenity told them.  
  
"How did you know that, and what groups playing" they asked at the same time. Serenity smiled Evilly.  
  
Serenity wasn't going to tell them she decided to make them wait. All the Weasley's plus Serenity, Harry and Amara went inside the bank. Serenity and Amara walked up to a goblin that had a book in front of it.  
  
"I need in to vaults 213 and 214 please" when the goblin heard the vault number he looked shocked.  
  
"Do you have the key's?" it asked them Serenity held up her key and Amara held up hers. The goblin called over another goblin and told him the vault numbers that goblin to was shocked, but he led them to a cart to go down to the vaults.  
  
When they got to the vaults he went to Serenity's first after asking for the key. When he open the vault Serenity walked into the vault right next to the door was a silver velvet bag to hold the coins in, she then looked around grabbing handfuls of coins and some jewelry putting everything in to her sub-space pocket. She then went to wait for Amara to get out of her vault. Soon they where on their way back to the surface. When they got into the main room of the bank they spotted they Weasley's, Ron, Ginny and Harry where now standing with them.  
  
"Aunt Molly where do you want to go first?" Amara asked the older woman.  
  
"You and Serenity need to get your wands .." Serenity interrupted her .  
  
"Aunt Molly we got our things last week I want to get some reading books. " Serenity told her. Serenity felt a person put they're hand on her shoulder she looked over and saw her sister from the silver millennium but something was wrong. "Charity what's wrong, what are you doing here, and why are you transparent?" she asked her.  
  
"Serenity I'm only here to give you a new broach, tell Hotaru that Shi say's hi" Serenity got the full hit of what her sister said.  
  
"Who where and when?" she demanded Charity smiled  
  
"Voldemort the leaky cauldron and yesterday" Charity handed the broach to Serenity it was the star broach it had their father's crystal inside of it. "I will be watching you little sister you and everyone else" Charity slowly shimmered out of existence. Amara and Molly had been watching quietly from next to Serenity, Amara put her hand on her princesses shoulder.  
  
"Koneko everything will work out" she said but Serenity blew up.  
  
"AMARA JANE ELIZABETH URANIUM YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL PERSONALY SEE THAT YOU ARE SENT HOME AND I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT JAPAN." everyone in Diagon ally stopped what they were doing when they heard the girl yell. Amara paled at the thought Arthur and everyone of the Weasley's plus Harry and Hermione. When Harry saw Serenity he went over to her.  
  
"I know who you are but why did I never know about you before now?" he asked Serenity turned toward him.  
  
"Because you had to be sent to the Dursley's or you would have been in danger, I had to be sent to our Aunt Ilene because she was of fathers blood and I was best protected by the people who pledged to do it a thousand years ago" she replied "but now that Aunt Ilene's dead and a friend of mine looks like Voldemort has more then you to defeat because I get my hands on him he will never be coming back" with that comment Harry grabbed his sister in a hug. Serenity had to laugh they finished their trip though Diagon ally and where soon at the Leaky cauldron Serenity and every one were waiting for dinner when Harry heard a snotty voice from behind his chair.  
  
"Well if it isn't little Potty and the Weasel's( the parents were not there at the moment they went to get some thing from their room) who is the babe Potty" Draco Malfoy. Amara was getting mad that anyone would call HER Koneko a babe, Serenity looked up at Draco.  
  
"I am a friend and you ever call me babe again Draco I will hurt you, you can ask your brother what happened last time he called Serena a babe got it?" Draco surprised that anyone would speak to hime that way just nodded. "I have suddenly lost my appetite" Serenity said as she left the table.  
  
Serenity hadn't thought of what everyone would say, she just started walking.  
  
As Serenity walked around down town London she started humming a new song. Soon she was singing the song  
  
"Journey To The Past"  
  
Heart don't fail me now  
  
courage don't desert me  
  
don't turn back now that we're here  
  
people always say life is full of chooses  
  
no one ever mentions fear  
  
or how the world can seem so long  
  
or how the world can seem so vast  
  
courage see me through  
  
heart I'm trusting you  
  
on this journey... to the past  
  
somewhere down this road  
  
i know someone's waiting  
  
years of dreams just can't be wrong  
  
arms will open wide  
  
I'll be safe and wanted finally home where i belong  
  
well starting here my life begins  
  
starting now I'm learning fast  
  
courage see me through  
  
heart I'm trusting you  
  
on this journey... to the past  
  
Heart don't fail me now (oh no)  
  
courage don't desert me (desert me)  
  
Home, love, family there was once a time  
  
i must have had them too  
  
Home, love, family I will never be complete until I find you  
  
One step at a time  
  
one hope, then another  
  
who knows where this road may go ooh  
  
back to who I was  
  
On to find my future  
  
Things my heart still needs to know  
  
yes let this be a sign  
  
let this road be mine  
  
let it lead me to my past  
  
courage see me through  
  
heart I'm trusting you to bring me home  
  
(courage see me through heart I'm trusting u)  
  
Serenity made it back to the leaky cauldron around ten hat night. She had hoped that no one was waiting for her, she was wrong at the bar sat Harry sipping on a butter beer.  
  
"Serenity what is going on when Mr. Weasley heard you yell he ran to see what happened, what did happen?" he asked Serenity sat down next to him at the bar.  
  
"Harry I'm going to tell you a story, I think professor Binns has gone over this even if he hasn't you need to know, over a thousand years ago there was a kingdom on the moon not many people knew about it, there was an alliance during that time it was a time of peace for this galaxy it was called the Silver Millennium it was governed by Queen Selenity and to be governed by her daughter when she passed on. Her daughter was princess Serenity, Serenity was guarded by a princess from each of the planets. Serenity was also betrothed to an Earth Prince Endymion, it was hate at first sight" Harry interrupted.  
  
"What does this have to do with you sis?" Serenity smiled a small smile.  
  
"Harry I am Princess Serenity or her reincarnation, now on with the story. On Serenity's sixteenth birthday there was a grand celebration, the palace wasn't vary secure that night because everyone was at the princesses birthday party well the palace was attacked by Beryl's forces she had already gotten Endymion to join with her of his own free will, that night they slaughtered everyone the only person to survive was the Queen. After seeing what Beryl and Endymion had done she trapped Beryl in the north pole but Endymion got away he was sent to the future where everyone was reborn Serenity was reborn to the Potters, the reason I yelled at Amara was because she said everything was going to be all right, but Voldemort killed my older sister form the Silver Millennium " Serenity finished her story it was late and they had a train to catch in the morning.  
  
Serenity felt someone poke her in the head the next morning . All she did was push it away.  
  
"Serenity get up or we will miss the train, and you have to explain to Dumbledore why we are late" a voice came Serenity shot straight up and saw the girls in her room they had arrived that morning to catch the train.  
  
"Get out so that I can get dressed and tell Harry he say's anything about what we talked about last night and I will break his broom" she said as she pushed them out the door. Soon Serenity was down stairs and ready for the train station. Serenity and the girls took up two compartments, Harry and Ginny were sitting with Serenity. Ron and Hermione were prefects so they where at the front of the train. The cabin door opened and four people stepped in.  
  
"Serena long time no see babe" the tallest one said.  
  
"Mikhail what has the past taught you about calling me babe especially with Amara in the car" she told him Mikhail laughed Serenity shook her head as she stood to give him a hug. Draco stood there watching in horror as his brother hugged the girl back.  
  
"Mikhail what in bloody hell is going on?" he asked.  
  
"Draco I would like you to meet Serena Tuskino I went to the Cosmos academy with her" he replied Serenity stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"What do you mean you in the...." he didn't get any further for the fact that her hand was on his mouth. She nodded his eye's bugged.  
  
"Mikhail you can't say anything till the feast that's when the hole school finds out got it?" he nodded "there's another secret coming out at the feast so see you there" Serenity pushed him and the other three out the door.  
  
"Sere what did you tell him?" Harry asked. Serenity grinned  
  
"That I'm an Element as in the group that's playing the ball" she replied. Soon they where at the school all the girls went with Hagrid.  
  
"Hey Hagrid" Serenity yelled she was still standing with Harry.  
  
"Harry whose that with you?" he asked Harry grinned  
  
"Serenity" Hagrid knew who Serenity was. Serenity walked that way. Hagrid caught her into a bear hug.  
  
"Hagrid....I...can't...Breath" she gasped out he laughed as he let her go. They all got into the boats including Mikhail. Professor McGonagall was waiting at the entrance to the school.  
  
"Follow me please" she led the way into a little room "now I need all the transfer students to follow me to be sorted last" Serenity rolled her eye's as they walked into a separate room about twenty minute's later she came back in.  
  
"OK you seven please follow me" they walked in to the great hall. "when I call you name sit on the stool and put on the hat" she said. Slowly she pulled out a list of names. "Mina Aino" Mina walked up to the stool and put on the hat.  
  
"Gryffindor" the hat yelled  
  
"Raye Hino" a couple of seconds later the hat yelled  
  
"Slytherin" Raye had to walk over to the Slytherin table and sit next to Draco.  
  
"Lita Kino"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"Mikhail Malfoy"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"Amy Mizino"  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
"Hotaru Tomea"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"Serenity Potter" when Serenity put on the hat it talked to her.  
  
while Serenity had been under the hat the school was eerily silent.  
  
"Gryffindor" the hat yelled Serenity sat down next to her little brother, as Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"this year we will be having another ball one of the groups are the Elements and the other is the Three Lights" the girls looked at Serenity, who in turn shrugged "they will arrive at Halloween, we also have three new teachers taking Professor Trelawney's class with be Professor Meioh, the Defense against the arts teacher will be Professor Tenoh, and a new class which is muggle music will be taught be Professor Kaioh." 


	3. Default Chapter

Serenity looked around the Great Hall the next morning right before music class, she had the class with Raye, Mina, Lita, and Hotaru they as in the school had decided to place the fifth years and sixth years together, so that also meant Draco was tagging along with his brother. When Draco, Mikhail, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into class the found Serenity, Lita, Hotaru, and Raye tuning up.  
  
"OK what do you want to practice, Professor Kaioh gave us full choice but she does want us to practice something new?" Serenity asked.  
  
"How about 'Can't fight the moon light' Harry suggested Serenity smiled to him.  
  
"You have spent to much time with us this summer Potter" she replied getting everyone to laugh, Harry just stuck his tongue out at her. "OK girls lets play my brothers favorite" she said as she and Raye started playing the introduction.  
  
Under a lovers sky  
  
Gonna be with you  
  
And no one's gonna be around  
  
If you think you won't fall  
  
Well just wait till  
  
'Til the sun goes down  
  
Underneath the star light- starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling-- so right  
  
It'll steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
There's no escape from love  
  
Was a gentle breeze  
  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
  
No matter what you think  
  
It won't be too long  
  
'Til your in my arms  
  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
  
Feel it steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No you can't fight it  
  
No matter what you do  
  
The night is gonna get to you  
  
Don't try then  
  
You're never gonna win  
  
Part of me the starlight - starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart Serenity and Raye played the finishing strings then they heard the class clapping for them. None of the girls had seen the rest of the students walk into the class room, Professor Kaioh had also walked into the room.  
  
"Girls that's better then the last time you played to bad Amara couldn't be here to hear that" she said the girls smiled and walked to their seats. "Today class I will talk with you about muggle instruments" just after she said that there was a load bang somewhere in the castle. Everyone ran out of the room to see what was going on. When they got there they saw a huge yoma and behind it was.... You baka, you bloody baka this is how you repay me for letting you live after Galaxia." Serenity yelled at the figure.  
  
"But buns you had no idea that I was teamed up with the one person who wants you and your brother dead, I was the one who told the death eaters where to find your house, and you thought I was in America ha" the figure said as the yoma attacked out of no where a yell came.  
  
"Uranus world shaking"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evaluation"  
  
"Neptune deep submerge"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty shock"  
  
"Mars Flame sniper" Mars turned to Serenity "you know Moon we could use your help" she said Serenity flipped her off.  
  
"Moon crystal power" she yelled insert flashy lights and there stood eternal sailor moon. "Honeymoon therapy kiss" the yoma was affectively moon dusted. Serenity and the girls turned around and saw most of the student body watching them.  
  
"I guess we have a lot of explaining to do?" she asked Dumbledore nodded and led them to his office.  
  
"Now girls what is going on?" he asked all the girls detransformed.  
  
"Dumbledore it all started when I was fourteen I found a cat but the cat talked much to my annoyance made me the protecter of love and justice sailor moon, she also told me that I had to find the moon princess...." the story continued on for about the next hour. "And that's what leads up to what happened to day" she finished. Serenity turned and left the scouts to answer any questions, she went searching for Harry finding him in the library.  
  
"Harry follow me please" she said, then she turned and left the library with Harry following she led them to the highest point in the castle. "Harry sit down I know you met mom and dad last year for a brief second, I have to talk with them so sit down so that you can talk to them to" she told him. Harry quietly sat down.  
  
"Sands of time allow me to see,  
  
my Parents of past and present be." with a huge flash of white light, instead of only two people sitting in the room there was six. "I have asked you here because I need answers" both sets of parents looked at the girl but one set also saw the boy that sat just behind the girl.  
  
"Serenity ask the Queen and king first then the four of us will talk" Said Lilly Potter Serenity's second mother. Serenity nodded.  
  
"OK mom, Selenity, So I don't get you guy's mixed up it will be like this I know it is impolite to call a parent by their first name but I have to at the moment. Selenity why did Endymion betray me in this life?" she asked  
  
"Well child you hated each other in the silver millennium he must have changed your memories when you got them back, is there anything else you would like to ask me dear daughter?" Serenity shook her head no with that her mother and father form the silver millennium disappeared.  
  
"Is there anything you wanted to ask us or did you just want to talk as a family?"  
  
"As a family not to mention that we will have company in a second and I know dad will be happy to see this person" the door opened and the person who walked in was no other then The one person to walk in was none their then Remus Lupin who was followed by a black dog Sirius, both froze when they saw Lilly and James.  
  
"Serenity what? How?" Sirius yammered, Serenity laughed along with her father.  
  
"Sirius they are only back for the next hour on till get stronger then I will bring them back for me and Harry" Serenity replied all six of the people, there was a scream from the grounds her parents still had most of an hour Serenity rushed out the door and was soon out of the castle. When she got outside she saw three yoma and five death eaters battling them were the scouts along with some of the teachers.  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power" Serenity saw Harry her parents and Remus run out side.  
  
"Moon Cage" Serenity yelled then a moonbeam cage formed around the death eaters blocking their powers one turned into a rat thinking it could get way but in turn it was stuck in the form. There were a few new voices in the crowed.  
  
"Star Serious Laser Serenity turned to see the star lights.  
  
"When did you three get here and why didn't you tell me?" Serenity saw the attack coming at her. "Moon shield" the attack was absorbed. Soon the attack was over Dumbledore looked around and noticed James and Lilly.  
  
"Serenity what's going on?" he asked.  
  
"I needed some answers they could answer and we needed some family time they have about ten more minutes that is on till Halloween" she said. She followed the starlight's into the school. She now had to say goodbye to her parents but as she told them they would be brought back at halloween. An hour later she was running for the music room to practice the song that they would share with the three lights.  
  
"Serenity its about time you got here, the song everyone picked is "try again" Serenity went to her guitar.  
  
What would you do  
  
To get to me  
  
What would you say  
  
To have your way  
  
Would you give up  
  
Or try again  
  
If I hesitate  
  
To let you win  
  
Or would you be yourself  
  
Or play your role  
  
Tell all the boys  
  
Or keep it low  
  
If I say no  
  
Would you turn away  
  
Or play me off  
  
Or would you stay  
  
[Chorus]  
  
If at first you don't succeed  
  
Dust yourself off and try it again  
  
You can dust it off and try it again  
  
If at first you don't succeed  
  
Dust yourself off and try it again  
  
You can dust it off and try it again  
  
I'm into you,  
  
You into me  
  
But I cant let it go  
  
So easily  
  
Not 'til I see  
  
What this could be  
  
Be eternity  
  
Or just a week  
  
You know, our chemistry  
  
Is off the chain  
  
Is perfect now  
  
But will it change  
  
This aint a yes  
  
This aint a no  
  
Just do your thang  
  
We'll see how it goes...ohhh  
  
If at first you don't succeed  
  
Dust yourself off and try it again  
  
You can dust it off and try it again  
  
If at first you don't succeed  
  
Dust yourself off and try it again  
  
You can dust it off and try it again  
  
[Hook]  
  
If you dont wanna throw it all away  
  
Might be shy on the first date  
  
What about the next date  
  
huh, huh, huh, huh  
  
If you dont wanna throw it all away  
  
You might be buggin' on the first date  
  
But what about the next date  
  
um, um, um, um  
  
They finished up the end of the song.  
  
"I love how that's going to sound and that was a great choice." Amy said. 


	4. Default Chapter

Classes were going great and halloween was coming up fast, Serenity decided that she was going to visit her kingdom.(in the anime the moon kingdom was rebuilt right after Serenity defeated Baryel(?)). It was time for her semester visit.  
Serenity also decided to invite Hogwarts up to the moon for Christmas or at least the people who wanted to they would be put into the palace each house would have a different wing. Serenity was on her way up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Dumbledore I have to go out of town for about a week I was wondering if Harry could come with me?" she asked.  
  
"I don't see why not where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"I have to go to the moon, I go every semester at least once I have to check up on the kingdom and see what me advisers have for me to sign, and I wanted to invite who ever is staying this Christmas to go up to the moon. They will need dress clothes and some dress robes they will be staying on the palace" she said.  
  
"Let me think about it and purpose it to the staff then we will decide" he replied Serenity nodded she turned and walked out of Dumbledore's office. Later it was lunch time, Serenity walked up to Harry.  
  
"Harry after dinner tonight I need you to pack lightly we will only be gone for about a week,I already approved it with Dumbledore so all you have to do is pack we leave after breakfast tomorrow" she told him as she sat down.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked Serenity smiled.  
  
"We are going to my home we are going to the moon I have needs to be checked up upon and people to see it usually takes about a week to get everything done, and when we get back Sirius should be here ready to drill us on information. Also I have invited who ever is left at the school over Christmas to come to the moon." she told him Harry went to tell Ron and Hermione about his trip.  
  
Serenity and Harry where in the hall saying bye to the scouts and their friends when Mikhail and Draco walked down the stairs.  
  
"Serenity where are you going?" Mikhail asked.  
  
"We have a sick family member and we are going to visit her for a week so have fun in classes" she said. As everyone headed to class Serenity and Harry went to the forbidden forest and teleported to the moon. When they arrived the palace was in a state of chaos.  
  
"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE I DEMAND AN ANSWER NOW?" Serenity yelled over the noise she was in her princess mode.  
  
"Princess" a voice came from behind them Serenity spun at the sound and saw who the voice belonged to it was Galaxia and standing next to her was Chibi Chibi.  
  
"Galaxia when did you get here and I thought Chibi Chibi was your starseed. What is going on I also thought you where going to your home world?" Serenity asked the woman.  
  
"I did but I never got to see your kingdom and Chibi is still here but we don't know why I have my starseed I guess while she had mine she bonded with yours so in essence she is part of both of us she has a bit of my seed and a bit of yours so it gave her, her own and who came with you?" she asked.  
  
"Galaxia this is my little brother Harry, Harry this is Galaxia another scout but she is from another galaxy" Serenity said as she started walking. "Alaxia could you please give Harry a tour of the palace and gardens, his room will be in the Gryffindor wing I need to get a few things and sign a few more things also I need to tell the staff that we will be having company fro Christmas" Galaxia nodded ( from now on I'll call her Alaxia) Serenity headed for the music room to get some old songs of Amara and Michelle's. There she found two perfect songs.  
  
I used to think  
  
I had the answers to everything  
  
But now I know  
  
Life doesn't always  
  
Go my way, yeah...  
  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
  
That's when I realize...  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I'm not a girl  
  
Not yet a woman  
  
All I need is time  
  
A moment that is mine  
  
While I'm in between  
  
[Verse 2]  
  
I'm not a girl  
  
There is no need to protect me  
  
Its time that I  
  
Learn to face up to this on my own  
  
I've seen so much more than u know now  
  
Don't tell me to shut my eyes  
  
I'm not a girl  
  
Not yet a woman  
  
All I need is time  
  
A moment that is mine  
  
While I'm in between  
  
I'm not a girl  
  
But if u look at me closely  
  
You will see it my eyes  
  
This girl will always find  
  
Her way  
  
I'm not a girl  
  
(I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe)  
  
Not Yet a woman  
  
(I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah)  
  
All I need is time (All I need)  
  
A moment that is mine (That is mine)  
  
While I'm in between  
  
I'm not a girl  
  
Not yet a woman  
  
All I need is time (is All I need)  
  
A moment that is mine  
  
While I'm in between  
  
I'm not a girl  
  
Not yet a woman  
  
and she also found one to us for the way she felt for the lying BAKA Endymion.  
  
I used to be your girlfriend and I know I did it well  
  
Oh yes you know its true  
  
You'd call me Cinderella  
  
All you had to do was yell  
  
And I'd be there for you  
  
Here I am  
  
So try to forgive me  
  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
  
Here we are with nothing but honesty  
  
I've had enough  
  
I'm not gonna stay  
  
I'm sorry for running away like this  
  
And I'm sorry I've already made my wish  
  
Oh, But Cinderella's got to go  
  
From time to time I'd try to tell just what was on my mind.  
  
You'd tell me not today.  
  
Come back, do that.  
  
Where's, Cinderella at...  
  
Was all you had to say  
  
Here I am, so try to forgive me  
  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
  
here we are with nothing but honesty  
  
I've had..enough...I'm not gonna stay  
  
I'm sorry for running away like this 'n I'm sorry  
  
I've already made my wish. Ah, but Cinderella's  
  
got to go  
  
I'm sorry just trying to live my life  
  
don't worry, you're gonna be all right  
  
but Cinderella's got to go.  
  
I used to say I want you, you cast me in your spell.  
  
I did everything you wanted me to, but now i shall..  
  
break free from all your lies. I won't be blind to see,  
  
my love it can't be sacrificed, i won't return to thee.  
  
[sung]  
  
I'm so sorry, I've already made up my mind  
  
[spoken]  
  
I won't return to thee  
  
[sung]  
  
I'm sorry to say, I'm running away now...  
  
don't worry, you will be all right  
  
I'm running away, I've made up my mind now..  
  
your gonna have to let me go  
  
'm sorry for running away like this, and I'm  
  
sorry I've already made my wish  
  
Oh, but Cinderella's got to go  
  
I'm sorry, just trying to live my life, don't worry,  
  
your going to be all right!  
  
but Cinderella's go to go.  
  
Serenity walked to her office to talk to her advisers about what had been happening on the moon while she had been away, when there was a sudden crash in the gardens right where Harry was. Serenity took off for the gardens as fast as she could when she got the she couldn't believe her eyes.  
Serenity couldn't believe what she was seeing Mikhail and Draco were on the moon, Draco and Harry where dueling.  
  
Mikhail just stood in the back round he hadn't even noticed that Serenity was behind him, Serenity was still in her princess gown.  
  
"Mikhail how did you get here?" a sweet voice asked from behind him, Mikhail spun around to see a beautiful woman behind him.  
  
"I am simply watching a duel lady" he said then Galaxia walked toward them.  
  
"You sir will address the Princess as Princess, My Lady or as Highness" then she turned to Serenity. "Can you please get them to stop Hime they already blew up a lot of your mothers favorite flowers" Alexia said.  
  
"HEROLD JAMES POTTER, DRACO MALFOY STOP THIA AT ONCE OR I WILL SO HAVE POINTS DEDUCTED WHEN YOU GET BACK TO SCHOOL" she yelled both boys dropped their wands Alexia picked them up.  
  
"You will get them back when you are on Earth" she said she took them to the vault.  
  
"Harry I really expected more of you as a prince you know better even your worst enemy is treated with respect here, I have had to do the same things a few times but you have to" Serenity scolded her brother, then she turned to Mikhail and Draco.  
  
"Now what are you doing on the moon and in my kingdom at that?" she asked  
  
"Our father sent us on a diplomatic reason and how is Harry a prince?" Mikhail asked.  
  
"Easy he is my little brother so it in turn makes him a prince" Serenity replied. Mikhail really looked at here she looked like she had in Japan, then he fainted. Serenity pulled out her wand and said a spell, Mikhail lifted off the ground she then walked him to one of the guest rooms in the Slytherin wing. Draco silently followed Serenity and Harry. By the time Mikhail woke up it was dinner time. Mikhail walked into the dinning room about a half hour after he got up (He got lost).  
  
"Serenity why didn't you ever tell me about this?" he asked Serenity made a gesture for him to follow her to the gardens which had been repaired.  
  
"I couldn't tell any one but the girls but they already knew I am also sailor moon I am not that cry baby from last year after Voldemort killed my aunt and uncle I moved to England to protect my little brother." she told him as they sat in front of her favorite fountain.  
  
"What ever happened to Darien and why did you call that one guy who attacked the school Endymion?"  
  
"Endymion is Darien they are one in the same Endymion was my betrothed in the silver millennium a little over one thousand years ago" she said they continued talking till around midnight when Serenity heard Chibi Chibi crying.  
  
"Come on I need to check on Chibi Chibi" they walked in to the palace. Mikhail walked Serenity to the little girls room then he leaned down and...... 


	5. Default Chapter

And he kissed her. They stood there for only Selene knows how long, when they finally parted they were gasping for breath.  
  
"that was... WOW, Mikhail WOW" was all she could say he couldn't say anything. From then on everything went smoothly soon it was time for them to head back to school because Halloween was the next day as soon as all six people packed they stood at the transporter. Right when they got to the school Serenity and Chibi Chibi were whisked away. They had to get ready for the concert.  
  
"Ok people this is the start of our best concert because its for our own school" Serenity said into the microphone. "we are starting out with a slow song tonight so grab your partner and get out here this song is called I'm Dreaming of you" Raye and Amy started to play.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I wish on a star that somewhere you are thinking of me too Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be than here in my room dreaming about you and me Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you know I'm there (am I there, am I?) If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside Would you even care? I just wanna hold you close but so far all I have are dreams of you So I wait for the day (wait for the day) to take the courage to say how much I love you Yes I do I'll be dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be than here in my room dreaming about you and me   
  
Coraz?n No puedo dejar de pensar en ti Como te necesito Mi amor, como te extra?o (translation: Sweetheart I can't stop thinking of you How I need you My love, how I miss you) Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I still can't believe that you came up to me and said I love you I love you too Now I'm dreaming with you tonight Till tomorrow (till tomorrow) and for all of my life And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be than here in my room Dreaming with you endlessly   
  
The song finished they started up on one with the boys nightmare was the name.  
  
Blemishing mirror fright,  
gonna take a bit of a fall tonight  
Dreamed that I was underneath  
a naked women saying something that  
I can't repeat  
Awakened by the runway noise,  
suck it up kid,  
assume battle poise  
It's a lonely time for yours truly I know  
I don't need to stay awake  
In my nightmare I feel so alive  
In my dreamscape escapades  
I make the grade I save the day  
Pull here push me there a little lower  
little closer to the spot  
that's bare  
That's the toy that fills my void  
it's apparent I've inherited a  
demon joy  
It's a lonely time for yours truly I know  
I don't need to stay awake  
In my nightmare I feel so alive  
In my dreamscape escapades  
I make the grade  
I save the day  
  
Serenity and the girls took a break leaving the boys to play Serenity and Mikhail danced a couple of dances before the horror struck.....  
The west wall of the great hall was blown open Serenity was about to transform when she found she couldn't access her scout power.  
  
"Serenity, I have you know I have revoked your power you cannot fight me neither can the girls" a voice came Serenity turned to see Endymion floating with some death eaters.  
  
"I don't need to be a scout to defeat you Endymion and neither do the girls, you can revoke the powers we get when we transform but you can't revoke our planets powers so there for you cannot beat us for we still have our true forms" Serenity yelled. The look on Endymion's face was priceless.  
  
"How you can't beat me never Serenity, Charity couldn't so what makes you think you can?" he laughed Serenity's hair started to turn silver.  
  
"You incredible ass just for that when you die I will make sure your starseed is destroyed so you can never come back, you killed a goddess wait till grandfather finds out I don't think he will like this" she said only the girls knew that her grandfather was the king of the gods Zeus.  
  
"Why would some loser care what I did?" he asked a lightning bolt came really close to Endymion's head.  
  
"Now you have done it you had to call him a loser and that was a warning shot" she said only she and Hotaru knew what punishment Endymion would get in hell and Hotaru would make sure it was bad.(I am Evil) one of the death eaters was headed for Harry the death eater was none other then Peter Petegrew. Harry looked behind him and saw the rat headed his way.  
  
"Exspellearmis(?)" he yelled Petegrew's wand went flying so did he.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa" was another shout Petegrew was up in the air with none other then James Potter standing below him.  
  
"Yourrrr Deaaaad IIIII Sawwww ittt myyyy seeelff" the man stuttered, James scowled at the man.  
  
"Yes you did but you didn't count on our daughter to bring us back now did you?" he said just then Endymion attacked Serenity and Mikhail. Serenity turned into Princess Serenity while the other girls turned into their Princess form's. The fight lasted a good few hours before everything was safe again Dumbledore and some of the other teachers were fixing all the damage to the room.  
  
Serenity, Harry and their parents sat down in the Gryffindor common room. They talked all night about what had happened then they decided it was time to pay Lilly's dear sister a visit. The next afternoon they stopped by number four Privet they would be staying at Serenity's house next door for the night. Lilly rang the door bell.  
  
"May I help you?" Petunia (?) asked when she opened the door then she noticed who was at the door, she promptly fainted just as Vernon drove up the drive.  
  
"WHAT HAVE TO DONE TO PETUNIA" he yelled then he saw Harry. "Are you not suppose to be at that devil school?" he asked then he saw the three people standing with Harry. "Who are you suppose to be?" he asked  
  
"Why Vernon do you not even recognize your own sister in law?" Lilly asked  
  
"Get out of here that brats parents are dead along with his sister" he pointed at Harry.  
  
"You knew about Serenity and you never told me you giant pigs ass I had to find out for my self that I had a sister" he yelled Serenity stepped next to her brother.  
  
"Hello uncle Vernon long time no see, there is a reason we are here to pick up Harry's things. O and I brought my parents back you see I am that powerful I can restore life but I cannot take it away be glad for that fact I can only kill in battle" she whispered to her uncle. Lilly told Harry to go get his things this summer they would go home as a family even if they would be having a Malfoy over a lot.( Mikhail will be visiting a lot).  
  
Soon it was Christmas and Dumbledore and accepted Serenity's offer to spend it on the moon, it was the feast right before everyone who was going home was to leave. Everyone had known about the trip before hand but still a lot of people where going home. Trista appeared out of nowhere one night after Christmas.(OK I'm putting a new setting into the story)  
  
"Trista what's wrong?" Serenity asked  
  
"Rivendell every thing's a mess" she said Serenity smiled. She then called Hotaru, Amara and Amy into the room they had been to middle earth before.  
  
"Serenity what did you need us for?" Amara asked.  
  
"Rivendell is where we are going to help save the day" Serenity chanted  
Serenity had decided on only sending Amy, Hotaru and Amara to middle earth that way they could call if they needed help and the rest of the girls could watch out for Hogwarts and so that Serenity her self could spend more time with her parents. Serenity now stood in the middle of the royal gardens watching the fountain.  
  
"Daughter what's wrong?" asked Lilly as she sat down next to her daughter.  
  
"Something or someone is coming" Serenity whispered.  
  
"What do you mean no one knows we are here besides the staff we left behind at Hogwarts" she told her.  
  
"Mother it's not evil just there it's coming on the wings of death" she said then she realized who it was. "Charity" she said "is coming with my cousin Shi is coming" she said laughing Harry heard her.  
  
"Sis what's with all the commotion?" he asked  
  
"Do you remember that day in Diagon ally in that I yelled at Amara because she said that everything would be ok?" Serenity asked he nodded.  
  
"Well everything will be fine and you can meet my cousin from the silver millennium his name is Shi it means death because he is death and Charity is coming back" Serenity's communicator started going off.  
  
"Moon here what's up Amara?" Serenity asked.  
  
"We have a problem here Sere, it's Frodo we need your healing Hotaru can't heal him" Amara told her Serenity nodded. She turned to Harry.  
  
"hey Harry wanna come?" she asked his eyes lit up as he nodded. They went to the control room where they transported to Rivendell. Lord Elrond had known Serenity was coming but she appeared with a boy he got confused.  
  
"Hello again Lord Elrond I would like you to meet my younger brother Harry I figured he could use some teaching from the Elves'" Serenity told him in Elvish which she had learned the last time she was in middle earth. "Harry say hello to Lord Elrond he is the lord of Rivendell" Serenity told her brother. "Elrond can you show be to Frodo?" she said Elrond nodded and led the way to the Hobbits chamber.  
  
"Frodo you have to wake up when you awake you will be healed to the extent that I could heal you, worry not my friend you have many people who want to see your big brown eyes even Gandalf is here" she told the sleeping hobbit as she worked on him. Minutes after she was done Frodo opened his eyes. Serenity then found out about the council.  
  
"Lord Elrond I will stay for the council then My brother and I must be going back I will have to take Hotaru with me but I will send two of my other scouts" she told him. The next day was the council.  
  
(the next day everyone is in the council the Dwarves couldn't believe that Lord Elrond would let woman into the council)  
  
"this is a gift from Mordor (?)"Boromir said Serenity and Aragon stood.  
  
"No man can use the ring it wants its creator alone" both said at the same time.  
  
"What would a woman and a ranger know about this" he said. Legolas stood up.  
  
"the man is Aragon prince of Gondor you owe him your allegiance and the woman is Serenity a great warrior"  
  
"Legolas sit down my friend " Aragon told him.  
  
"Thank you my friend but you have no need to stand up for me he will learn because Amara is staying here to help you and the others I will also be sending more of my friends in the near future"Serenity told Legolas the Dwarf with the ax decided to try to hit the ring in turn killing his ax.  
  
"who will take the ring to Mordor and throw it into the fire?" Elrond asked then everyone started to argue till Frodo stood up and yelled that he would take it.  
  
"But I do not know the way" he said.  
  
"I give you my staff young hobbit" Gandalf said.  
  
"I give you my bow" Legolas said  
  
"And my ax" Gimli said  
  
"With you my friend I send four of my most skilled guards and two gifts" Serenity said  
  
"you have my sword and life" Aragon said  
  
"You have my sword ring bearer" Boromir said Lord Elrond stood up just as three little hobbits ran into the clearing.  
  
"we are going to" they said  
  
"Then I shall call this the fellowship of the ring" he said then Serenity turned to Lord Elrond.  
  
"the other two shall appear on the morrow I must get back to my world in a couple of hours I still have to give the hobbits my gifts and beware of caverns" she said with the hobbits walking after her.  
  
"Where is she from?" Gimli asked  
  
"She is a Princess from another dimension she is having trouble with her own enemy right now but still she spares four of her guards for you, O they are all woman" Lord Elrond replied. with Serenity and the hobbits  
  
"Dear Hobbits the gift I give you is the grace of the moon should you be in any trouble call my name to the moon and it will send it to me and I will be here the second I hear it." then the hobbits left the room. 


End file.
